Never Ending Dream
by DorkyLolita
Summary: does every fourteen year old have cat ears and a tail. Yumiko was a normal girl till she wanders into a shop and finds something quite diffrent.


I guess being different is a crime, am I right? What are the chances a fourteen year old grows bright white cat ears and a tail. I mean my life isn't already a pain? What's next I grow whiskers? It's bad enough that I have to hide these, these things! Well here it is my life in a full detailed story well not all of it that would take years to cover completely.

I heard a tapping at my window an unusual one my crazy lovable neighbor Akira who has to be the best person in the world to climb my two story house to get to my room, but that's a usual thing. I slid my window opened and looked at him "Need something?" he was a tall boy black hair that looked somewhat emo, but it got all the girls at our school. I moved to the side and he fell right in "I swear Akira you're going to fall out this window and crack your head open." I leaned in and he looked up.

"You're so negative Yumi-San." He lifted himself off the ground "Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to go on a bike ride around town or to the lake? It is the first day of summer." I stared at him and nodded my head.

"Well don't you think all the girls at school will get jealous if they see us?" I giggled for a second "Were only friends, I can't imagine us as more then friends." I saw him look away "you never told me Akira-Kun, who do you like?" He looked up "Come on were best friends it's okay I can keep a secret."

"She wouldn't like me back were kind of on a just friends level only." He said sheepishly

"Well _who_ is she?" I asked again

"Um you don't really know her I guess."

"Well if your just friends with the girl why don't you like try to win her heart and just hang out with her more?"

"I don't know if she really wants to I mean-"

"Come on Akira step up your game girls can change."

"It's that she admitted to only wanting to be friends!" he turned his head around as if he was about to cry. I tried to look at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't know she meant so much to you is she that important?" he nodded his head. I smiled.

"Akira one day that girl may love you and maybe she does now, but doesn't know it."

"She's not like that I don't think she will ever change her feelings about me."

"Look who's calling me negative." Akira smiled and we started to laugh.

So here it goes the start to my cat ears. Akira and I are just walking around when I notice a small shop that looked like it barely made a living I walked in and noticed a shining blue necklace that caught my eye. It was a heart shaped one with different layers of crystals I studied the light that lighted everything in it up. "That has a story my child of the great people who ruled another world far similar to ours." A voice so old and deep mumbled in my ear I looked up to notice a scruffy bearded man quite old. "Belonged to princess of them her name was Miuki, quite a star herself looked just like you."

"How would you know that?" I asked more curious than ever.

"Story books and fairy tales sometimes even in mythology books." He walked to a book shelf and pulled several big books out from the shelf he flipped one open and another and pointed to two pictures. As I drew closer I saw the girl looked like me only with longer hair the almost touched the floor and she had cat ears! "Looks like you right? No wonder you were drawn to the necklace."

"What happened to her? What do you mean?"

"Her people descended from the heavens to the earth they hid their ears and tails, but served they're lady with grace, sadly the poor girl just disappeared into thin air like she never existed." The man smoked his pipe and walked away slowly. "Very few of her people are alive today, but not many are even loyal to her anymore she was about your age maybe a bit younger when she started to rule. Some say she erased her memory and hid herself in a new family, but after her absence her kingdom fell and all that lay was this." He stared at the necklace "It waits for her return I put it on display and yet it doesn't catch anyone's eye not even a little. The book says 'it waits for a girl like the ruler herself to come to it and stare at it in awe then it will shine with a handsome glow and let the girl take it to her neck and there it shall lye.' Every book I read says the same line." As the man spoke it glowed like he had said with a perfect light. "And it waits for you." I turned around to the man. "Take it no charge child; recover what you have lost…" I turned back to the necklace then back to the empty space was the man was. I walked back to the necklace and stared "And it will lie on her neck and there it shall stay." Then the necklace latched onto my neck and then Akira came in yelling.

"Where have you been I've been looking all over do you know I thought you were kidnapped and molested?" he grabbed my arm and dragged me out, but I felt different I felt… relived?

End of chapter one


End file.
